As a rotary machine, there is a steam turbine, a gas turbine, a compressor, or the like. For example, a steam turbine includes an outer casing, an inner casing which is provided inside the outer casing, a rotor which is inserted into the inner casing, a plurality of blades which are disposed in multiple stages on the rotor, and a plurality of vanes which are disposed in multiple stages in the inner casing. The blades and the vanes of the multiple stages are alternately disposed in an axial direction of the rotor. In the steam turbine, steam enters the inner casing and is supplied to a space in which the blades and the vanes of multiple stages are disposed, and thus, the rotor is rotated via the blades of multiple stages, and a generator connected to the rotor is driven.
Here, various devices are provided in the rotary machine to secure a relative position of stationary side (secured side) members (stationary bodies) which include the outer casing, the inner casing, and the vanes in a rotation direction, an axial direction, a horizontal direction, or the like of the rotary machine. For example, as the device which secures the relative position of the stationary side members in the rotation direction of the rotary machine, PTL 1 discloses a device which secures a relative position of a blade ring supporting vanes and an inner casing supporting the blade ring. The device disclosed in PTL 1 includes a radial pin (eccentric pin) which is inserted into a hole formed in the inner casing and which has a tip inserted into a recess formed in the blade ring. The radial pin is secured to the inner casing by being secured to the inner casing by using a pin. In addition, in the device disclosed in PTL 1, a lid is provided on the outside of the radial pin in the radial direction of the rotary machine, and the lid is secured to an outer casing by bolts.